The Story of CaptainSwan
by TaMaDa
Summary: Hook and Emma tell their children their love story on their tenth wedding anniversary.
1. Operation Anniversary

_A/N: While watching episode 3x21, when Snow and_ _Charming are telling baby Neal, Emma, Hook, and Henry their love story, an idea occurred to me... What would it be like if Hook and Emma told their children their love story? Their love story is slightly more complicated than that of Charming and Snow, so I thought this would be a fun idea. It will be a multi chapter fic I think, with each episode getting their own chapter, but we shall see if that's how the chapters form. This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy!_

 _The episode 'The Song in Your Heart' of Once first aired on May 7, 2017. That is the date I will be using for their wedding anniversary that I reference in this story._

 _We first see Hope in the final episode of Once, 'Leaving Storybrooke' which aired May 18, 2018. That is what I am using to guesstimate the age of Hope in this story. I am putting Hope a week or so before her 9th birthday. Liam (her younger brother I made up for this story) is about 5._

"Wake up! Liam, wake up! Liam!" Hope whispers loudly as she shakes her younger brother's arm in an attempt to wake him up.

Finally, Liam rises from his bed and angerly says "What sissy? I'm sleeping!"

"It's mom and dad's anniversary today! Hope whispers slightly louder than before. "We need to call Henry!"

"Hope, it's 6:30 in the morning... on a Sunday... what's wrong?!" Henry says still half asleep on the other end of the phone.

"Don't you know what day it is?! It's mom and dad's tenth anniversary!" Hope responds excitedly.

Henry sighs and says, "I know, but it's so early..."

Hope almost shouts but then remembers she's trying not to wake her parents, so she quiets down. "I know, but Liam and I need your help with Operation Anniversary." Hope says with a smirk on her face.

"A secret mission. You're staring to sound like your big brother there Hope. Henry says with a proud grin on his face. "So what's Operation Anniversary?" Henry asks excitedly.

With excitement in her voice, as fast as she can, Hope says, "Well I think we should make breakfast in bed for mom and dad for their anniversary. Since Liam and I aren't allowed to use the stove, we need your help. Will you come over and help us? Please Henry!"

"You know I can't turn down a secret mission. Let me get dressed and then I'll be right over." Henry responds.

"Yay! Thank you! You're the best big brother ever!" Hope proudly says.

Liam is sitting in the living room watching the cartoons that Hope turned on for him when he hears the knock on the door. "Sissy! Sissy! The door!" Liam shouts forgetting he's supposed to be quiet.

Hope presses her finger to her mouth. "Shh. Shh. Liam be quiet! Don't wake up mom and dad!" Hope loudly whispers as she opens the door.

"Henry!" Hope and Liam loudly whisper in unison.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long, I picked up some groceries on the way here because I didn't know what food mom and Killian had for us to use." Henry says as he holds up a full grocery bag.

"Good idea. Thank you." Hope says with a big grin on her face.

"Hope! Liam! Where are you?" Emma shouts from upstairs.

"In the kitchen, mom! Stay upstairs!" Hope shouts nervously, worried they are going to get caught.

Emma sighs and then says. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh, nothing!" Hope shouts with a giggle.

"That doesn't sound convincing, love!" Killian yells from upstairs.

"It's okay, don't worry, mom. I've got everything under control." Henry shouts upstairs.

"Henry!! What are you doing here?!" Emma yells down the stairs with a grin on her face.

"Hi mom! You'll see, just go back to bed!" Henry shouts back up the stairs with a smile.

"Okay. Fine. But only because you're here Henry." Emma responds.

Ten minutes later Hope and Henry carry trays of breakfast food up the stairs while Liam follows with his stuffed crab in his hand.

"What's this, Love?" Killian asks his daughter with a smile on his face.

"Breakfast!" Liam yells from behind Hope before she has a chance to answer.

"Yes. Liam and I made you breakfast in bed for your anniversary." Hope says proudly.

"I helped, of course." Henry says with a smirk and a half giggle.

Emma and Killian look at each other, then grab their children for a group hug. "Thank you, lass and lads. Killian says breaking the hug.

"You're welcome!" Liam, Hope, and Henry respond.

"Mom? Dad?" Hope says with a suspicious smile.

"Aye, love?" Killian asks raising his eyebrow to his daughter wondering what she's up to.

"Since it's your anniversary, I was just wondering if you and mom can tell Liam, Henry, and I your love story?" Hope asks proudly.

"Well, Love. Henry was actually there for most of it, but I don't mind telling you and the young lad if your mom doesn't mind." Killian looks at Emma with a huge grin on his face. What do you say, Swan? Do you think the lad and lass can handle this story?

"Hmm. I think they can handle it. They are Swan-Joneses after all." Emma says as she winks at her husband.

 _A/N: That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I know not much happened, but I wanted to set the stage. In the next chapter, Hook and Emma begin telling their love story._


	2. Emma, Hook, and the Beanstalk

_I already have some follows and favorites after my first chapter! Thank you so much! I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I hope I am doing their love story justice. This chapter will cover Emma and Hook meeting for the first time as well as the beanstalk storyline. Enjoy!_

"Hope. Liam. Grab some blankets and pillows to cuddle with on the couch. And I will make my specialty. Microwave popcorn with Milk Duds mixed in to get all melty." Emma says as she heads to the kitchen.

Liam bounces up and down with joy while saying, "Yay! Popcorn! My favorite!"

"Okay mom! I got blankets and pillows. We are ready!" Hope yells to her parents in the kitchen.

Emma smiles at her husband, kisses him on the cheek and then yells back to her kids. "Be right there! The popcorn is almost ready!"

 **~~CS~~**

Killian smiles and then begins, "It was hardly love at first sight. Things changed. We changed. We made each other better. We were never a predestined love story, guaranteed a happy ending. We fought for our love and we won. And this is that story. A story that began on a beanstalk."

"Dad, what does predestined mean?" Hope says.

Emma smiles at her daughter. "Predestined means 'meant to be.'" Hope smiles and nods her head in acceptance of that answer.

Emma continues, "Your dad and I first met in the Enchanted Forest when your grandma and I were sucked into a portal that took us there from our world. We met two women, one named Mulan and the other Aurora."

"Like from my movies?" Hope interrupts.

"Same characters, yes. But their tales in real life are quite different than what you see in the movies, but that's a story for a different time." Killian says.

"Okay. Continue please." Hope says as she looks at her mom and then her dad.

Emma responds, "Mulan knew your dad as a blacksmith, a person who makes and repairs things in iron by hand."

"But I thought dad was a pirate?" Hope questions her mother's story.

"Aye, love. I am a pirate, but I was pretending to be someone else so that your mom, your grandma, Mulan, and Aurora would help me. Your mom figured out I was lying though." Killian says as he smiles at his wife.

Emma smiles and says, "That I did."

"Because of your superpower?" Hope asks her mom.

"Yes. My superpower is almost always right." Emma responds. "Anyway, your dad was in our care for a while and I knew that he was lying and I didn't want to help someone I couldn't trust, so I took a dagger and held it to his throat and told him 'You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are.'" Emma said nervously not sure how their daughter was going to take that part of the story.

"Wait, you tried to kill dad?!" Hope says in disbelief. Liam drops the bowl of popcorn in shock of what his older sister is saying.

"Momentarily, yes." Emma responds while looking down at her feet. "Would you like us to continue?"

Hope sighs still in disbelief of what her mother was telling her. "Yes please, but hopefully you try not to kill each other anymore." Hope finally responds.

Emma and Killian share a knowing look and then proceed. "Mulan tied me to a tree while your mom, your grandma, and Aurora stood by watching. Your mom then continued to ask me questions about who I really was and I kept trying to convince her that I was just a blacksmith. She never believed me." Killian tells his son and daughter.

Emma continues, "I finally got so irritated with his lying, so I whistled to signal ogres. Ogres are blind but will come when they hear noise. They are very mean creatures who don't care for humans much. After I whistled, I told your dad, 'You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb.' He wasn't very happy that I was just going to leave him there to die, so that's when he decided to tell the truth."

Hope interrupts and in disbelief asks, "You were just going to let dad die?! First you tried to kill him and then you were going to leave him to be killed by these ogres?" Liam looks at his sister then at his parents waiting for an answer.

"Aye, love. She did try to leave me tied to a tree to die, but I convinced her not to." Killian responds to put his daughter at ease and then continues to tell some more of the story. "Your mom was able to get the best of me. Most people can't do that. I was very impressed. That is when I started to tell that your mom and I would make a great alliance. So I decided to introduce myself. The truth this time. I said my name is 'Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker – Hook.' Your mom looked at me as if to question whether I was still lying to her or not."

Emma interrupts, "I asked him if he meant Captain Hook, which was someone I knew from fairytales growing up, so I couldn't possibly believe that I was face to face to an actual fairytale character I knew from one of my favorite stories when I was about your age, Liam. This was still when I getting used to Storybrooke before I accepted that fairytale characters actually exist as I now know they do. Anyway, I decided to go along with your dad's Captain Hook theory to see if I could get more answers as to what he was up to."

"So in the Enchanted Forest or Fairytale World, there is a woman named Cora. She is the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland, like what you see in your movie. But in the Fairytale World she has magic and she uses her magic for evil and not good. I was working with this woman and she was the reason I pretended to be a blacksmith. She wanted me to gain the trust of your mom and grandma, so I could learn everything there is to know about Storybrooke, so when we made our way here she wouldn't be surprised with what she found. She then wanted me to betray your mom and tell her everything I learned." Killian adds trying to explain the crazy life they left behind to their children.

"After your dad told us that, Mulan wasn't happy with the fact that your dad was helping an evil woman who killed lots of people, so she suggested that we leave your dad tied to the tree to pay for these crimes. Mulan, Aurora, your grandma, and I get ready to leave him there, but your dad yelled back to me to tell me that he is someone who we need to keep alive because he can help us. In the end, we decided to untie him from the tree. He led us to beanstalk where he said we would find a magical compass that would help us get back here to Storybrooke." Emma says.

"I had two special wrist bands that would allow me and one other person to climb the beanstalk to get the magic compass. Your mom, your grandma, Mulan, and Aurora were arguing about who would be the one to go with me up the beanstalk. In the end, it was decided that your mom would join me. Your mom didn't really talk to me on the climb up the beanstalk because she didn't trust me. But I didn't need your mom to trust me. She was an open book to me then and she still is." Killian says as he turns to his wife and smiles before returning his attention to his children. "I thought your mom and I made quite the team, but she unfortunately still didn't trust me and wouldn't let me help much. Your mom then was finally able to befriend the giant that lived at the top of the beanstalk. She convinced the giant to give her the compass. Then your mom grabbed some shackles and chained me to a wall." Killian adds as he looks to his wife who was looking at him.

"I couldn't take a chance that I was wrong about you." Emma says looking at her husband with a smile then turns her attention to Liam who has fallen asleep. "It would appear that someone got a little bored with our love story." Emma giggles as she points to her sleeping son.

"Love, how about we go play on your pirate ship until your brother wakes up?" Killian asks his daughter. "We can continue the story after Liam wakes up from his nap.

"Okay!" Hope excitedly yells as she heads towards the door leading to their back yard.

 _In the next chapter, Hook and Emma tell the tale of how Hook made his way to Storybrooke, ended up in the hospital talking to a not so sympathetic Sherrif Swan, and Hook teaming up the bad guys fighting against Emma._


	3. Dinner, Stories, and Reminiscing

_Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I really enjoy writing it and hope I am doing Hook and Emma's story justice. From now on, I probably won't do every single episode, but more just the scenes from episodes that were important to the relationship of Hook and Emma. I have no idea how long this story will be yet. Thank you to those who have favorited and followed my story. It means the world to me._

Emma is getting dinner ready as Hope and Hook return inside. "Did you two have fun?" Emma asks her daughter and husband.

Hope responds, "Yes we did! We played pirates. That's always fun!"

"Well you are your father's daughter. That's for sure." Emma says as she winks at her husband. "It looks like Liam is waking up from his nap. You two go entertain him while I finish getting dinner ready and then we can eat dinner and maybe tell you a little more of the story if you're up to it."

Hope smiles at her mom, "Of course I want to hear more of the story!"

 **~~CS~~**

The Swan-Jones family is sitting at the table enjoying their tacos when Hope asks, "Are you going to tell us more of the story now?"

"Aye, love. Where were we?" Killian asks his daughter already knowing the answer.

Hope takes a second to think about it and then answers giving a slight glare in her mother's direction, "Mom just left you on top of the beanstalk."

"Well I didn't think I could trust him. I obviously know better now." Emma says defending her decision as she shares a look with her husband.

Kilian adds, "Your mother was probably right not to trust me at that time." Killian looks at his wife smiling at her. "When we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me: getting my revenge. On Rumpelstiltskin or Mr. Gold as you know him. Your mother eventually did something that no one else ever could, she showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all, but we are still a way off from that part of the tale." Emma smiles at her husband with tears in her eyes remembering when he said those same words to her exactly ten years before.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hope asks in a comforting tone as she looks at her mother.

Emma wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just really happy. I promise. Shall we continue?"

"If you're sure that you're okay, then yes please." Hope responds as she gives her mom a questioning look not believing her answer.

Emma stands up from the table. "Yes, I am sure that I am okay. Your dad and I will get dinner cleaned up and then we can continue. Take Liam to the living room and you two get comfortable and we will be there shortly!"

 **~~CS~~**

"Well after your mother left me on the beanstalk, the giant eventually released me from the shackles and allowed me to leave. Once I made it on land, I found Cora waiting for me. So I decided to team up with her again. We found your mom, your grandma, Mulan, and Aurora in Rumpelstiltskin's jail cell looking for a way to get back here to Storybrooke. That's when I told your mom that I was done with her. Your mom was able to find a way to get out of Rumpelstiltskin's cell. They ran into Cora and me at a lake that had the portal to get back to Storybrooke. Your mom and I then dueled it out in a sword fight for a while until she was able to get the upper hand and punch me in the face knocking me unconscious." Killian tells his children.

Hope looks back and forth between her parents before she finally says, "You and mom really didn't get along did you? You fought all the time and you tried to kill each other. A lot."

Emma giggles slightly. "We really didn't along in the beginning. We eventually grew on each other. After our duel, your grandma and I said bye to Mulan and Aurora and took the portal back here to Storybrooke. Since I saw your dad and Cora in town later that evening, they obviously found a portal here as well and weren't far behind us."

"Once I made it to Storybrooke, I was determined to finally get my revenge that I had spent most of life searching for. I figured the best way to get to Mr. Gold was to hurt Belle. I shot Belle when she was near the town line. She fell over the town line forgetting who Mr. Gold was. I thought that was then my time to strike and kill Mr. Gold." Killian tells his children unsure how they will take the shooting of Belle.

Emma looks at her children then back at her husband then back at her children again. "Your dad failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car. He broke a few ribs and was hospitalized. I was positive that your dad was a great nominee for dead guy of the year. He was chained down, Mr. Gold was on his feet, immortal, had magic, and your dad hurt his girl." Killian and Emma smirked at each other before Emma continued. "Well Mr. Gold decided to let your dad live. Then your dad teamed up with Cora yet again. Eventually Cora was killed… by your grandma."

Hope opens her mouth in shock. "Wait! Grandma killed someone?! That doesn't sound like her. She is always going on about how being good is the most important thing and always sees the best in everyone."

"Aye, love. She has always regretted it and wish she didn't do it, but she didn't think there was any other options at the time." Killian tells his daughter in a soothing tone.

Emma nods her head at her husband before continuing. "Anyway, after that some bad guys came to town on a mission to destroy magic. They failed, but then they kidnapped Henry and took him through a portal to Neverland. Your dad finally came to reason and thought it was in his best interest to team up with the good guys for once. So he helped us get to Neverland so we could get your brother back."

"Neverland is where this story gets really interesting… But it's time for the lad to go to bed so we will have to continue this story a different time." Killian tells his children.

Hope frowns then looks at each of her parents. "But Mom! Dad! I'm not going to bed yet. I want to hear about Neverland!"

"It wouldn't be fair to Liam for us to continue to tell you the story without including him. We can tell you about Neverland tomorrow when you get home from school." Emma tells her daughter.

Hope sadly responds "Fine." and heads off to her room until she has to go to bed excited to hear more of the story tomorrow.

 **~~CS~~**

"We really did hate each other there at the beginning, didn't we?" Emma asks her husband.

Killian smiles at his wife. "Actually I quite fancied you from time to time, when you weren't yelling at me." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Speaking of Neverland… I kept my promise that I made to you then." Killian says as he scoots closer to his wife on the couch.

Emma slides even closer to her husband filling the gap between the two of them. "Oh. Yeah. What promise would that be?"

"That I would win your heart." Killian says locking lips with his wife.

After their kiss, Emma responds. "That you did. Happy Anniversary. I love you. Now let's go to bed."

"Aye, Happy Anniversary, love. I love you too," Killian says as he takes his wife's hand and leads her to their bedroom.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know not much happened but I was laying down the ground work for Neverland which is where I think their love story truly begins. In the next chapter, Hope and Liam will learn about Neverland and how that was the place their parents fell in love._


	4. Peter Pan, the First Kiss, and a Curse

_Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my fanfic. I hope you are all enjoying it! Now it's off to Neverland!_

 _Story Note: The daycare director's name is Ashley because in seasons 4 and 6, it was hinted that Ashley (Cinderella in the Enchanted Forest) ran 'Mommy and Me' classes as well as taking care of other children so it just seemed appropriate to me to make her the in-home daycare director._

 _Story Note Number 2: When Emma and Hook are telling this story, they don't mention Neal and Emma goes as far as to dodge her daughter's questions about Neal. I did this on purpose. In my mind, Emma hasn't really every told Hope and Liam about Neal. I assume Hope and Liam know that Hook isn't really Henry's dad, but I also feel that they are young enough still to not really ask questions or press the issue further. Neal also hurt Emma quite badly and when he returned to her life, it made things harder on her, so I believe that she chooses not to talk about him or the part of her life that she shared with him._

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hope yells as she comes rushing through the front door. Once inside Hope notices that there is no one home. She is about to put her back pack down on one of the chairs at the dining room table when she sees a note. _Hope,_ y _our mom is finishing up paperwork at the station. I went to Ashley's to pick up Liam. Meet us at the playground._ _Dad._

 **~~CS~~**

"Hi love." Killian says as he sees his daughter approach the playground.

Hope smiles and waves as she sees her dad and her brother sword fighting with wooden swords. "Hi dad. Hi Liam."

"How was school today?" Killian asks his daughter as he keeps his focus on sword fighting with Liam.

Hope shrugs as she responds, "It was great! Grandma. Uh. I mean Mrs. Nolan let us build bird houses today, which was a lot of fun! We get to bring them home in a few days."

"I'm glad you had fun. Your mom still has Henry's bird house from when he did that project as well. We can hang yours up next to his if you want." Killian smiles at his daughter.

Hope smiles at her dad. "That would be great. Can I sword fight Liam now?"

"Yes, love." Killian responds as he hands his wooden sword to Hope. "I am going to call your mom to see what the plan for the evening is."

 **~~CS~** ~

"Your mom said that we can play for another hour because she still has paperwork to finish and then she suggested that we meet at Granny's for dinner and for more of the story." Killian says as he smiles at his children sword fighting.

 **~~CS~~**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Liam yells running into his mother's arms once she arrives at Granny's.

Emma squats with her arms out ready to catch her son once he makes his way to her. "Hi! How was your day?"

"I had lots of fun!" Liam yelled as he hugs his mother.

Emma smiles and messes up her son's hair with her hand. "That's good, kid." She turns her attention to Hope. "How was your day, Hope?"

"Great! I got to make a bird house! Dad says we can hang it next to Henry's" Hope says excitedly.

Emma smiles at her daughter as she wraps her arms around her for a hug. "You most certainly can!"

"Shall we go eat?" Killian asks as he his wife and gives her a peck on the check.

"Yes! I am starving." Emma responds.

 **~~CS~~**

"Mom. Dad. Can we hear more of the story now?" Hope asks as Emma takes a bite of her grilled cheese.

Killian smiles. "Aye, love. We were just about to get to Neverland, right?"

"Right!" Liam and Hope shout in unison.

Emma finishes her onion ring and begins. "Well our journey to Neverland was never boring. We encountered mermaids and a storm that almost took down the Jolly Rodger. Then I threw myself overboard in an attempt to stop the storm, which ended up working. After that, Pan made me question who I was by making face my true self in order to reveal the map that would find your brother. Your grandpa then got shot by an arrow laced with a deadly poison by the lost boys. We then met Tinker Bell who was willing to help us leave Neverland once we had your brother."

"I was really starting to like your mom by this point so I thought I would try to bond with her. I wanted to get to know her better. She, however, didn't want the same thing. Your grandpa then told me that your mom was never going to like me because I was 'nothing but a pirate'. I made it my mission there on out to prove to your grandparents and more importantly, to your mother that I was in fact so much more than 'just a pirate'." Killian says as he lovingly smiles at his wife. "Eventually the poison from the arrow your grandfather was shot with was making its way to his heart and he didn't have much time left. I had to trick him into going with me to get the cure for the poison by telling him we were going to find a sextant instead, which is a way to read star maps. He is a stubborn one and I knew he wouldn't go with me to find the cure if I told him the truth."

Emma looks at her children enjoying their burgers and then smiles at her husband. "Once your father and grandfather returned to camp, I thought gratitude was in order… So I grabbed your dad by the lapels of his jacket, pulled him closer to me, and kissed him for the very first time. Then I told him it was a 'one-time thing."

"Aye, a 'one-time thing' indeed." Killian sarcastically remarked as his wife rolled her eyes. "That was the kiss that changed my life… for the better of course." Emma smiles at her husband and then lovingly looks at her children.

Hope looks at her dad and raises her eyebrow. "Yeah, right. How can a kiss change your life?"

"Well, love. That part of the story is coming up." Killian responds to his daughter. "We made our way to the Echo Cave. In order to get to the other side of the cave, you have to reveal your deepest darkest secret. I decided to kick things off. My darkest secret was what was revealed from that first kiss I shared with your mom. That I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met your mom."

Hope looks at her parents. "What was your deepest darkest secret mom?"

"Uhh…Th..Th..That's not really relevant to this story, kid. Maybe I will tell you another time, okay?" Emma nervously tells her daughter hoping Hope will drop the subject.

Hope raises an eyebrow at her mom and just looks back and forth between her parents a couple of times then grabs a french fry from her plate. "Umm. Okay."

"We were able to figure out a way off of Neverland. But then Peter Pan stole Henry's heart, so we had to find Pan and Henry in order to save Henry. We were finally able succeed and we were finally able to head home." Emma responds.

Killian smiles at his son then turns to his daughter and smiles. "Somehow Pan was able to switch bodies with Henry… He thought being in Henry's body would help him gain our trust in order to better achieve his mission. He was trying to cast some curse that would completely eliminate Storybrooke and everyone in it."

"Regina was able to stop the curse, but that meant that Henry and I were going to have to go to New York with no memories of Storybrooke. We were supposed to be in New York for the rest of our lives, but we were only there a year before your dad found us and brought us back to Storybrooke, but I definitely didn't want to come back willingly. We will tell you that part of the story tomorrow, but now it's time to go home." Emma turns her attention to her son. "Liam needs to go to bed." Emma turns her attention to her daughter. "And you young lady need to do your homework then get ready for bed as well."

Emma sighed and then looked at both of her parents. "Fine. Will you tell us about New York tomorrow then?"

"Aye, love. Now let's go home." Killians says to Hope as he grabs Liam.

 _I hope you guys enjoyed my version of Neverland. In the next chapter, we will travel to New York and meet the Wicked Witch!_


End file.
